


just for show

by leeisoverparty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One-Sided Attraction, Relationship Advice, adrien is just so pretty, bi marinette yahoo, i just really love julerose, if u leave bc of bi mari u smell, kinda spicy, lila rossi smells like cheeto dust, swearing (sorry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeisoverparty/pseuds/leeisoverparty
Summary: marinette's a rising star. and while she's got the talent and looks to last her a lifetime, there's one thing she needs: publicity. and what better way to gain that than dating the biggest model on the block? well.. "dating."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	just for show

"marinette, we need to talk."

the girl's head perked up at the sound of her manager's voice. it was a quiet saturday morning at miraculous entertainment, with nothing but the distant sound of trainees practicing in their respective studios to break the silence. marinette slowly stood up from her chair as her manager, miss bustier, beckoned her to enter her office.

it was a tense atmosphere, but why? marinette hadn't gotten into any scandals -- none that she knew of, at least. she wasn't dating anyone, nor was she interested in dating for that matter. she tried her best to keep up her pure, innocent image... but did she? oh no, maybe she accidentally cussed on camera. it was probably during that one interview wasn't it? oh no, miss bustier is going to--

"marinette? are you listening to me?" her manager asked, pulling her back into reality. the girl nodded -- _idiot, you weren't listening --_ then abruptly shook her head. miss bustier let out what sounded like a half-sigh half-chuckle as she straightened up in her seat.

"as i was saying, we did an interest check for your newest album last wednesday. and i'm sad to inform you that the response was... less than ideal." marinette's heart dropped.

she was so excited for this comeback.. yet why did it feel like it was only her who was excited for it? she peered down at her handbag, which had opened slightly to show her kwami’s big eyes staring at her in sympathy. tears threatened to spill as she fiddled with her fingers, her manager's words a blur. _sigh._ she always tried her best to please her fans to the best of her abilities, but somehow every time they always seemed to be more and more disappointed with her. it was a cycle of disappointment that never seemed to end for her, and yet--

"...dating." she zoned back in.

"w-what was that, miss bustier?" the dark-haired girl asked. surely not. 

"i said, we have arranged a, well, publicity stunt... for you to gain popularity." the woman cleared her throat, "have you heard of the agrestes?"

the name surely was familiar. "that one modelling company, right?" her manager nodded in response. "well, they've agreed to let you... how do i put this... _date_ their top model." 

what? date a model? her dating ban wasn't even up yet! plus, she barely knew this guy, what if he was a total slob who did nothing but sit at a computer eating doritos and mountain dew all day? absolutely not!

"miss bustier, i-"

"now, before you say anything, we have set some boundaries for you. you don't _actually_ have to date." it seemed like a large weight was lifted off marinette's shoulders... _wait._

"we have to date, but we don't actually have to date?" she furrowed her eyebrows. "so we just... pretend?" she watched as the woman sitting across from her nodded in response.

"as much as i don't want to put pressure on you to agree, marinette, you have to think of all the good things that could come from this! popularity is a given, seeing that the agrestes are a huge deal. you'd be among the biggest players on the field -- on par with even jagged stone and clara nightingale! come on marinette, it's just for show."

"i..." the girl looked into her manager's pleading eyes. "...okay then."

_you'll be okay, marinette. it's just for show._

**Author's Note:**

> i know what you're thinking. LEE! why're you making another fic? you have a million more left unfinished! and.. well.. idk either... my bad... anyways follow me on mlbtwt @BU9ABOO teehee <3


End file.
